


art kids

by kangeun (peachymoka)



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Group chat, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rain is baby, Swearing, Texting, Trans Character, also music is big here, art college baby, eunsoo is half korean, eunsoo is tiredt, everyone is a weird art kid, everyone is japanese, except eunsoo, i mean like the freshmen do sometimes soooo, idk i ran out of tags, jinchou is half chinese, kinda underage drinking??, sekai is half british, sekai ships everyone, this is the first original fic on here please dont end me, yukie is half mexican
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymoka/pseuds/kangeun
Summary: a revised version of my work of the same name on wattpadenter sakurami college of fine and performing arts, a prestigious art college in which students thoroughly develop their talents in order to use them in the adult world. however, as flawless as it sounds, there is a whole other story within the student body.aka combining a bunch of weird art kids can spark a bunch of romance, roasting, and a hella lot of chaos.





	1. un

**Author's Note:**

> sunshine: HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU KNEW HIM
> 
> Yakkun: Well, how was I supposed to know he was the guy you were crushing on in art history?
> 
> sunshine: he makes the class better with his presence
> 
> gomentsuki: that's bc ur staring at him instead of the teacher
> 
> gomentsuki: don't think i can't see you doing that
> 
> sunshine: then how do you see me focusing on jinchou
> 
> gomentsuki: peripheral vision bitch
> 
> nomsomeass: okay but who is this jinchou dude

**Tuesday, 8:59 P.M**

** _hashimotos _ ** _added **eunsaveme**_ _, _ ** _Chouchou_ ** _, _ ** _riesada_ ** _, _ _ **SnowAsian** _ _, and **sunshine**_ ** ** _to the chat_

**Chouchou: **Excuse me but

**Chouchou: **Who are you people

**hashimotos: **excuse me u know me

**Chouchou: **Wait

**Chouchou: **You're the one who looked at the garden for animation reference

**hashimotos: **yes thats me

**hashimotos: **i forgot y i have ur number tho

**Chouchou: **You wanted it in case you were going to use the garden for reference again

**hashimotos: **oh yeahhhhhhhhh

**riesada: **Why do I have two numbers I don't know?

**sunshine: **okay bitch you know me

**sunshine: **i sit at your table during lunch because my friends hate me now

**eunsaveme: **don't your friends go to a different lunch period?

**SnowAsian: **ooh roasted

**sunshine: **excuse me i want to be a drama queen

**Chouchou: **I have a lot of questions

**Chouchou: **Who are you people

**Chouchou: **Where are you from

**Chouchou: **How old are you guys

**SnowAsian: **okayyyyy settle down sir

**SnowAsian: **who r u

**riesada: **I feel like we should all introduce ourselves.

**SnowAsian: **Good idea rain

**hashimotos: **is this whipped culture

**SnowAsian: **i literally just said one thing and u come for my ass Sekai

**Chouchou: **I guess I'll go first since everyone else seems to know each other here

**Chouchou: **Hi I'm Jinchou

**Chouchou: **I'm in college

**eunsaveme: **What college do you go to?

**Chouchou: **Sakurami College of Fine and Performing Arts

**SnowAsian: **holy shit i go there too

**eunsaveme: **all of us go to sakurami.

**Chouchou: **Oh really

**riesada: **What year are you in?

**Chouchou: **I'm a sophomore

**Chouchou: **I'm a liberal arts major

**eunsaveme: **you're in the same grade as hino.

**sunshine: **hi that's me

**sunshine: **hino hanazawa

**sunshine: **digital art major and sophomore

**Chouchou: **Oh I should probably say my full name

**Chouchou: **Jinchou Aikawa

**Chouchou: **What year are you guys in

**eunsaveme: **the rest of us are freshmen.

**hashimotos: **ya

**eunsaveme: **i'm min eunsoo, and no, min is not my first name, so call me eunsoo.

**eunsaveme: **i'm a theater major. 

**Chouchou: **Really

**Chouchou: **You don't seem like the type

**eunsaveme: **my emotions only go towards the stage.

**Chouchou: **Are you Korean

**eunsaveme: **i'm half-korean, but i was born and raised in south korea.

**Chouchou: **Wow I'm half-Chinese

**riesada: **Do you speak the language?

**Chouchou: **Mainly Cantonese

**Chouchou: **My Mandarin is okay

**Chouchou: **Anyone else a half-Japanese

**SnowAsian: **Hello that would be me

**SnowAsian: **im Yukie Mariano

**SnowAsian: **im half Mexican but i never lived in Mexico

**SnowAsian: **oh im a composition major in music

**SnowAsian: **and Eunsoos roommate

**Chouchou: **Do you speak Spanish

**SnowAsian: **only with my grandparents

**SnowAsian: **i actually grew up in the us

**SnowAsian: **so i guess im trilingual

**riesada: **I mean, technically Jinchou is as well.

**sunshine: **you guys make me feel so unachieved

**sunshine: **i can't even speak english for my life

**riesada: **I literally can't do that either, Hino.

**hashimotos: **u guys just need to practice a lot

**riesada: **Oh, so do I go next?

**eunsaveme: **i mean, if you want to, sure.

**SnowAsian: **girl of course u can

**hashimotos: **^ whipped culture

**riesada: **Well, ignoring Sekai, I'm Rain Iesada.

**riesada: **I'm a songwriting major, so I take some of the classes that Yukie takes for composition, but I also minor in voice.

**Chouchou: **You must be getting a lot of work for a freshman

**riesada: **I mean, you just need to get used to the work.

**riesada: **It's not that bad once you get used to it.

**Chouchou: **Well I'm glad to hear that you're not stressed yet

**riesada: **Thank you.

**hashimotos: **im glad to see u 2 r having a nice chat

**sunshine: **isn't rain such an angel omg

**SnowAsian: **yes

**riesada: **Guys, I am not an angel.

**sunshine: **excuse me yes you are

**sunshine: **you're just in denial

**hashimotos: **along with ur love for yukie

**riesada: **I'll hit you with one of my notebooks.

**SnowAsian: **well that escalated quickly

**eunsaveme: **i want to see rain deck sekai with a book tbh

******Chouchou: **Agreed

**Chouchou: **Not to the hitting with a notebook but to the escalation

**hashimotos: **oh im the only one who hasnt introduced themselves yet

**hashimotos: **im sekai hashimoto

**hashimotos: **uhhhh im an animation major

**hashimotos: **and i guess thats it

**Chouchou: **So how do you guys know each other

**eunsaveme: **we sit at lunch together, since we have the same lunch period and everything.

**SnowAsian: **jinchou when do u have lunch

**Chouchou: **I have lunch at 12:00-12:30

**hashimotos: **ooh thats the same time as us

**hashimotos: **u should sit with us sometime

**sunshine: **yeah so i don't feel like the only old one at the table

**hashimotos: **that is bc ur old

**sunshine: **wow thanks i appreciate it

**riesada: **Wait, we don't know what you look like.

**riesada: **If a stranger comes to our table, we might think it's you.

**Chouchou: **I mean I also need to know what you guys look like

**eunsaveme: **oh, sure.

**hashimotos: _Sent a picture_**

**hashimotos: **ugly selfie

**Chouchou: **What are you talking about you look pretty

**Chouchou: **And you dyed your hair?

**hashimotos: **wow u noticed

**SnowAsian: **bitch i look uglier than u

**SnowAsian: _Sent a picture_**

**SnowAsian: **always forever ugly

**riesada: **Now I know that's a lie.

**hashimotos: **o shit,,, fliriting?

**SnowAsian: **haha ur wrong

**Chouchou: _Sent a picture_**

**Chouchou: **I'm not that beautiful but here you go I guess

**SnowAsian: **wtf do u mean u look amazing

**sunshine: **you're as pretty as the flowers you're holding

**Chouchou: **Oh thank you

**hashimotos: **oh wow hino being eloquent

**eunsaveme: _Sent a picture_**

**eunsaveme: **sorry for taking away from the beauty of your picture, jinchou.

**Chouchou: **It's okay

**Chouchou: **You're prettier than me

**riesada: **Everyone has equal beauty.

**SnowAsian: **preach it Rain

**hashimotos: **like i told u, whipped

**sunshine: _Sent a picture_**

**sunshine: **i'm trying to keep it consistent here

**Chouchou: **Cute

**SnowAsian: **look at that floof man

**riesada: **Should I send my picture now?

**eunsaveme: **sure, unless you're insecure.

**SnowAsian: **sekai how come u dont say whipped when Eunsoo allows Rain to do smth 

**hashimotos: **uh bc rain is also whipped for u

**riesada: _Sent a picture_**

**SnowAsian: **CUTIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Chouchou: **What an angel ❤️

******sunshine: **cutest freshman omg

**riesada: **Why are you guys the equivalent of the Instagram comment section for a beautiful person's picture?

**sunshine: **uh because we love you?

**eunsaveme: **do you want to meet us tomorrow at lunch, jinchou?

**Chouchou: **Yeah sure

**Chouchou: **I have like nothing to do so sure

_**hashimotos **changed the group name to **lunch hoes**_

**sunshine: **sekai we have a child in the gc

**riesada: **Please shut the fuck up.

**SnowAsian: **excuse me rain ur like 5

**hashimotos: **agezoned

**Cheesecake: **what is with you people?

** og sophomore squad **

**sunshine: **everyone

**sunshine: **i met the love of my life

**sunshine: _Sent a picture_**

**sunshine: **isn't he beautiful

**nomsomeass: **k bitch we know ur too much of a pussy to talk to him

**nomsomeass: **but where did u get that from

**sunshine: **lol sekai added me and him to a gc with the freshman i sit with

**sunshine: **or she made it idk

**gomentsuki: **whats his name

**sunshine: **jinchou aikawa

**Yakkun: **Oh, that's my roommate.

**sunshine: **FJSJSKFJSKFJSDS

**nomsomeass: **stop ur gay keysmashing

**sunshine: **HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU KNEW HIM

**Yakkun: **Well, how was I supposed to know he was the guy you were crushing on in art history?

**sunshine: **he makes the class better with his presence

**gomentsuki: **that's bc ur staring at him instead of the teacher

**gomentsuki: **don't think i can't see you doing that

**sunshine: **then how do you see me focusing on jinchou

**gomentsuki: **peripheral vision bitch

**nomsomeass: **okay but who is this jinchou dude

**sunshine: **he's a sophomore majoring in liberal arts

**Yakkun: **He's a big fan of nature.

**Yakkun: **I talk to him in Mandarin, so we're pretty acquainted with each other.

**Yakkun: **He is part of the gardening club.

**Yakkun: **And he also has succulents at the window on his side of the room.

**sunshine: **that's cute holy shit

**nomsomeass: **wait did u talk to him

**sunshine: **yes

**sunshine: **i said his picture was as cute as the flowers

**nomsomeass: **oooooo hino flirting

**sunshine: **we also invited him to have lunch with us tomorrow

**sunshine: **omg i'm so excited

**gomentsuki: **have fun

**gomentsuki: **and don't be too gay or you'll scare him away

**sunshine: **dude i'm just a quiet art kid

**sunshine: **no one will assume i'm gay

**nomsomeass: **wait ur lunch table doesnt know?

**sunshine: **no

**sunshine: **at least i don't think so

**sunshine: **idk

**sunshine: **anyway when are we meeting up again

**Yakkun: **Friday, after I'm done with practicing with this freshman.

**sunshine: **and at lunch it's not the same without you guys

**gomentsuki: **same it's not as gay without you

**nomsomeass: **she just needs an art hoe to talk to

**gomentsuki: **wow way to ruin a friendship

**nomsomeass: **hey at least its not ruining a relationship ;)

**Yakkun: **I don't like those emoji.

**gomentsuki: **you shouldn't

** old people **

**aharata: **okay, who named the chat old people?

**yanyan: **i had like nothing else okay thanks

**chi: **There are a bunch of group chat names you can think of.

**yanyan: **wait i have one

_**yanyan **changed the group name to **everyone is straight except for zuramaki**_

**Yama: **We're seniors now!!

**himawarin: **it's been a month since we've been seniors but go off i guess

**Yama: **Wow...

**Yama: **Anyway, that means we're graduating this year!

**himawarin: **bold of u to assume i was going to graduate this year

**yanyan: **shut up masters' degree

**Zuramaki: **I mean, I'm a double major, so I won't be graduating for a while.

**aharata: **and you need to make friends before we graduate!!

**Zuramaki: **But I have you guys?

**aharata: **once we graduate, we'll have to leave you with himawari in college.

**aharata: **and that's not necessarily a good thing.

**himawarin: **wow bitch

**Zuramaki: **And I need to start this project.

**chi: **Production class is already giving you a project? Wow I'm glad I didn't choose that major

**Yama: **Chinami, you're literally in a different department.

**Zuramaki: **Well, you know how Mr. Kanae gives his projects early.

**yanyan: **zuramaki wre literally in different departments and majors how r we supposed to know who this kanae dude is

**yanyan: **but what is ur project abt

**Zuramaki: **Well, it's sort of a collab between Mr. Kanae and the vocal teacher whose name I forgot.

**Zuramaki: **We have to write a song and have a vocal major sing it.

**chi: **You could ask me to sing it.

**yanyan: **chinami u have a good voice but ur not a vocal major

**himawarin: **e x p o s e d

**aharata: **hey, at least yaya is telling the truth!

**Yama: **Wait, but is it a full-length song?

**Zuramaki: **Sadly, yes.

**Zuramaki: **I have to compose the song, write the lyrics, arrange it to fit whoever is going to sing the song, record it, and mix it.

**Zuramaki: **Thankfully, that won't be due until a few months later.

**Zuramaki: **But there are due dates for certain things, so we can't really procrastinate.

**Yama: **Do you know who you're going to produce for?

**aharata: **you should ask the guy you're crushing on!!

**Zuramaki: **But I'm not sure if he's a vocal major or not.

**Zuramaki: **And he is not my crush.

**aharata: **maki, you've literally had an eye on him since he was a freshman.

**Zuramaki: **That was last year.

**himawarin: **hey at least it's better than having an obsessive girl sing for u

**Zuramaki: **Touché, my friend.

**chi: **Ask him, then!

**yanyan: **ya age doesnt matter

**yanyan: **then he would look like the pedophile

**Yama: **Why am I still dating you?

**yanyan: **bcuz u love me duh

**aharata: **but yeah, you should ask him to sing for you!

**aharata: **and then you could develop your relationship!

**Zuramaki: **That is, if he signs up.

**himawarin: **the plot thiccens

**Wednesday, 11:55 A.M.**

"Oh, I've also decided to collaborate with Mr. Kanae, the music production teacher, for a project that is good if you want to pursue being a music artist! However, this is only extra credit!" Mrs. Miyahara, the vocal teacher, announced. "You're going to sing for one of the music production students for one of their projects. They'll guide you on your shaping of the music, and you will have to turn in the audio file of your raw singing to me about a month and a half from today. I will also be listening to the final product in a few months and give you a grade from there. Of course, you will also get a perfect score for actually doing the project. Sign-up sheets are there on the board, and I will see you all tomorrow."

The quiet classroom exploded with chatter about the extra credit assignment as they piled out. Some people needed the extra credit to boost their grade, others just thought that it would be a good learning experience. Those who did not want to undergo the project did not want any more projects placed onto their already busy schedules or just did not want to put in the time and effort. However, all of these reasons did not equal to what most students (specifically, females) signed up for. Most students just wanted to get to know one of the renowned seniors so they could have no regrets when they graduate college. 

"Are you going to sign up for the project?" Rain asked her roommate as they gathered their materials for whatever period they had next. 

"Um... I feel like I should," her orange-haired companion responded. "But at the same time, I feel like I shouldn't."

Extra credit was at the bottom of Nishiki's mind, since he already has high marks in vocal class. However, he wanted to do it for the experience, instead of most of the girls who were doing it for some popular producing senior. 

In Sakurami, not knowing the most popular students of the graduating class (or at least those who have spent 4 years on the campus) was considered unheard of or unorthodox. These seniors have achieved many things in their time spent at Sakurami, achievements that have spread to every classroom and hallway of the school. Among these seniors are Maki Amami and his companions. Unlike the others who dreamed of being with their beloved Maki, Nishiki barely paid attention to his achievements and expertise as a musician.

Although the prospect of working with a production major excited Nishiki, he was a little reluctant to join. Ever since he came to Japan from America when he started college, he was a little nervous about interacting with others. He feared he might mix up his Japanese, or that he might say something wrong, accidentally offending someone. What if the person he works with will be uncooperative? Or they may make fun of him for his Japanese, which he was not confident in yet. These thoughts scared Nishiki to death. However, all collaboration starts with communication, and Nishiki would not be able to learn if he did not stand up and express his thoughts with words. He was already stable in his singing, but his speaking needed a little work, and this project was the perfect opportunity for improvement.

"Well," Rain smiled assuredly, "it doesn't hurt to try. And who knows, you might get Maki." 

"Who's Maki?" Nishiki asked. "And are you doing the project?"

"No," Rain answered curtly. "Firstly, I'm a vocal minor, and secondly, I have songwriting to worry about. And anyway, you can make friends that aren't me."

"Wow, Rain," Nishiki commented, pretending that she insulted him, "I feel attacked."

"Well, I have to go to lunch to see our new friend," Rain waved goodbye to Nishiki as she dashed to the cafeteria. "See you later!"

"See you later," Nishiki waved back, a small smile forming on his face.

Before he went on his way to go to his next class, Nishiki glanced at the sign-up sheet for the collaboration project. Even though the circumstances may not be perfect for his standards, especially if the person he works with might be uncooperative, he would still get a good understanding of what professional singers do in the process of making an album. Nishiki took a pen and signed his name on the sheet when no one was watching.

Nothing could go wrong, right?


	2. deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nomsomeass: im bi
> 
> nomsomeass: bisex
> 
> nomsomeass: beesexual
> 
> gomentsuki: take your time
> 
> nomsomeass: boys
> 
> nomsomeass: girls
> 
> sunshine: brb i'm changing lunch periods

**Wednesday, 12:03 P.M.**

Jinchou took deep breaths as he walked around the cafeteria, searching for a table with a few females and a male with messy hair. If it was a normal day at school, he would go to the garden and eat food there, but today was certainly different. Today, he had people to sit with. People he can call his friends, if they become close enough. He finally spotted them in one of the tables near the wide glass window. As he neared the lunch table, he could not help his heartbeat increasing in rate. Although he knew the people he met yesterday were all amicable, he was more afraid of what he had to offer. What if they thought he was boring? After all, his only friends were the flowers in the campus' garden. However, he wanted a change of pace in his uneventful college lifestyle, and making friends would be a good way to do so. As much as he disliked socializing, however, he didn't want to be alone for the rest of his years at the campus.

Soon, a girl with long brown hair (Yukie?) noticed him and motioned for him to come over.

"Jinchou!" she called out to him. "Over here!"

He immediately walked over to their table and found himself sitting on the end, in front of the girl who caught his attention, most likely Yukie. Taking note of everyone's distinguishing features, Jinchou greeted everyone at the table.

"Welcome to our lunch table, I guess," Eunsoo greeted him with her unvarying expression. "Hope you enjoy your stay here."

"He should!" Yukie pat him on the back. "Or else I wouldn't be doing my job."

As he began eating his lunch, he scanned the lunch table once again. To the left of him was a male with messy hair and square glasses, the one named Hino. Next to Hino was Sekai, the girl with medium length hair dyed a rose gold hue. The other side of the lunch table contained Yukie and Eunsoo, probably, if the short black hair and black lipstick were hers. Jinchou realized that there were only five of them, and the girl he had been wanting to meet the most, Rain, was missing.

"Where is Rain?" he asked them.

"Oh, probably just late," Eunsoo informed him. "Her vocal class is before this period, so she usually arrives later because the classroom is far away from the cafeteria."

"So," Sekai began, trying to spark a conversation, "what are you into?"

"I'm into gardening, I guess," Jinchou responded. "I just find nature really pretty and poetic, full of secret, unspoken messages."

"How poetic," Hino pointed out. "Are you sure you're not a writing major?"

"I'm pretty sure," Jinchou answered, a little flustered by the compliment.

"Is that why you're always in the garden?" Yukie asked.

"I guess," Jinchou smiled shyly, "but during cold months, I just help arrange flowers to put as decor when spring comes."

"You said you were a liberal arts major, right?" Sekai cut in. "How did you get into Sakurami, then?"

"I liked taking photographs of nature," he explained, "so I actually made a photo album out of it. My friends convinced me to make a portfolio and send it to Sakurami. I never thought I'd get in."

"My roommate is a photography major, and he got in the same way!" Hino chimed in. "Why didn't you choose photography for your major, then?"

"Photography is more of a hobby for me," he admitted. "I want to do something that I feel secure in. Something I'm passionate about."

"Ah, I see," Hino smiled at him, then looked down.

As if on cue, a small girl with curly black hair appeared out of nowhere, holding a lunch tray. Yukie instantaneously moved over so that the petite female would be the one sitting in front of Jinchou.

"So you're Jinchou!" Rain stood up and reached over in an attempt to shake his hand across the table. "I'm Rain, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," Jinchou shook her tiny hand. "Well, since you guys asked me about what I'm into, what are you guys into?"

"Well, we're all into our majors," Sekai laughed, "so there's really nothing to talk about."

"Shut up, Sekai," Yukie pointed at her with her fork, "you're literally into BL and all that gay shit."

"Yukie, you're into games!" Sekai retorted. "So you really shouldn't be saying anything because we're both obsessed."

"What games do you play, Yukie?" Jinchou interrogated.

"PC games," Yukie responded, "and occasionally Nintendo. I play League and Xenoblade a lot."

"Who else plays games?" he asked the table.

"I do," Rain admitted. "I sometimes play shooting games with Yukie, but she sucks at them, so I have to carry her."

"I'm not playing with you again, then," Yukie joked. "You can enjoy all those shooting games like how you enjoy your single player games."

"Okay—" Sekai diverted her attention from Rain and Yukie's playful banter to the rest of the table— "who wants to share their interests?"

"Some of us are into music," Eunsoo looked up from her phone.

"What kind of music are you guys into?" Jinchou inquired.

"Metal," she answered without looking up. "It speaks to my soul."

"Not K-Pop?"

"K-Pop is too fake for me, and I could write an essay on why I think so. I prefer something more sincere."

"Wait, music?!" Yukie interrupted, diverting everyone's attention on her.

"Yes, you fucking music major," Eunsoo rolled her eyes, preparing herself for a verbal storm.

"Well, as a music major," Yukie began proudly, "I'm into rock. But not the really dark and depressing metal shit like Eunsoo, just alternative rock. Uh, like the ones in anime, I guess."

"Weeb," Sekai snickered.

"Bitch, I'm half-Japanese," Yukie got up, ready to fight her. "And you're half-white."

"Is that what you compose?" Jinchou cut in, hoping to change the mood. "I think we should calm down a little."

"Basically," Yukie admitted. "But I also do acoustic, since I own both an electric and acoustic guitar. I use the electric guitar for composing, and the acoustic guitar for jam sessions."

"I'm into music as well, being a songwriting major and all," Rain chimed in. "I experiment with a lot of genres, since I haven't found one I really like working with. But I'm leaning towards music that uses launchpads and pianos."

"Well, isn't that what Sakurami is for?" Jinchou assured her. "Finding something you're comfortable with?"

"Yeah," Rain smiled, looking down.

"Except for Jinchou, apparently," Sekai muttered.

"Sekai, don't be so snarky!" Hino chastised. "We're trying to make him as comfortable as possible."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Yukie apologized. "We're all extremely different and strange."

"And on something," Eunsoo added.

"She's right," Hino smiled. "I like romance manga, even though I'm a guy."

"You guys aren't weird," Jinchou pointed out, "you guys are just very interesting."

"Thank you," Hino triumphantly beamed.

"Anyone else a fan of anime or manga?" Jinchou surveyed the table, looking for their next topic.

"Me," Rain slightly raised her hand. "I pretty much watch anything, usually the stories and music attract me."

"Sekai is," Yukie pointed at her. "As I said earlier, she likes reading about guys getting it on."

The whole table, except for Eunsoo, of course, erupted into laughter at Yukie's statement. Eunsoo shook her head and facepalmed, Rain was covering her mouth, and Hino had a smile similar to the vibrance of the sun. Among the laughing faces, Yukie had a smirk on her face, for she had achieved her goal.

"I mean, where's the lie?" Sekai smirked. "But you can't just victimize me, Hino likes it too."

"Hey, stop trying to clown me!" Hino retorted sarcastically. 

"I'm just saying," Sekai shrugged her shoulders. "Actually, I'm just having a lot of fun with this." 

"Well, you probably have a more terrible obsession than I do," Hino put down his chopsticks, "but that's enough of that conversation. Do you like anime, Jinchou?"

"Natsume Yuujinchou..." Jinchou responded. "I really like youkai and all of that Japanese folklore."

"We get it, you're a nature hoe," Eunsoo cut in, causing the table to burst into fits of giggles.

"Of all the people," Sekai started, "she had to make the best remark of the table."

"Eunsoo!" Rain chastised her, half laughing.

"Well, that's one way to say it," Yukie laughed.

A prominent blush appeared on Jinchou's face, and he hid face in embarrassment. To assure his safety in the hands of the lunch table, Hino pat his head and sent Jinchou an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," he apologized, his tone more sympathetic, "Eunsoo is very direct."

"It's okay," Jinchou assured him. "I like it here, it's fun."

At least he knew that lunch was going to get way more interesting.

** everyone is straight except for zuramaki **

**Zuramaki: **We got the vocalists who signed up for the project.

**Zuramaki: **As well as their vocal samples.

**aharata: **do you know who the pretty sophomore is?

**Zuramaki: **How am I supposed to know whether he signed up or not?

**Yama: **Are you allowed to choose your partner?

**Zuramaki: **You have the option of choosing or not.

**Zuramaki: **I decided to choose because I want to collaborate with a voice I like.

**aharata: **do you have anyone in particular?

**Zuramaki: **Yeah, this guy named Nishiki Takebuchi.

**Zuramaki: **He has a really unique voice.

**chi: **Do you think he could be the guy you're crushing on?

**Zuramaki: **I'm pretty sure he isn't.

**himawarin: **u never know

**Yama: **Have you chose him yet?

**Zuramaki: **I have, thankfully before anyone else.

**yanyan: **lol just imagine just how many girls' hearts would be broken

**aharata: **how come they're all after us, though? i mean, we're dating.

**chi: **Mumu, they don't know that.

**yanyan: **ya and zuramaki is the only one who is single out of all of us

**yanyan: **and possibly himawari

**himawarin: **i feel attacked

**himawarin: **and we're just taking a break from our relationship

**Zuramaki: **I don't understand why we're so popular, though.

**chi: **Because the student body is attracted to visually appealing overachievers.

**yanyan: **omg the way u word that

**Yama: **Back to the songwriting project, do you know who Nishiki is?

**Zuramaki: **That's what I'm going to find out when we work together.

**yanyan: **i really want nishiki to be the sophomore dude u have a crush on

**himawarin: **so u can get rekt

**yanyan: **basically

**yanyan: **and have fun time in the recording studio

**himawarin: **suddenly im jared, 19

**himawarin: **and i dont know how to fuckin read

**aharata: **that's tragic.

**aharata: **but yeah i agree with yaya!!

**Yama: **Why are the ones who type in lowercase the scariest ones?

**yanyan: **bitch did u just call ur girlfriend scary

**Yama: **Did you just call me a bitch?

**himawarin: **we stan couples who insult each other

**chi: **AKA Yayasun.

** og sophomore squad **

**sunshine: **okay so like we met jinchou at lunch today

**sunshine: **and may i tell you that he is the cutest nature hoe i have ever met

**nomsomeass: **omg we get it

**nomsomeass: **ur gay for jinchou

**nomsomeass: **now did u guys fuck or anything

**sunshine: **HSJHSJHJSHSJS

**sunshine: **I JUST MET HIM IRL

**gomentsuki: **how was lunch

**sunshine: **it was fun

**sunshine: **best part was

**sunshine: **i touched jinchou

**nomsomeass: **where ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**sunshine: **i pat his head

**sunshine: **his hair is so soft tho

**sunshine: **like i want to hug him and play with his hair

**gomentsuki: **that's gay

**sunshine: **bitch i am gay

**Yakkun: **We all know that.

**gomentsuki: **hello yakui

**Yakkun: **Hello, Tsukino.

**Yakkun: **We just started break. I just want to go to my dorm.

**gomentsuki: **oh don't worry

**gomentsuki: **you'll do great and pull through

**Yakkun: **Aww thank you

**nomsomeass: **aww girlfriends

**nomsomeass: **wait no yakui is non binary

**gomentsuki: **we're not dating

**nomsomeass: **wait what do you call ur romantic partner if they r non binary

**sunshine: **omg i never thought of that

**sunshine: **can't they just call themselves a theyfriend

**nomsomeass: **no that would sound hella weird

**nomsomeass: **like hello im tsukino and this is my theyfriend named yakui

**Yakkun: **JSSJSJ WHY ARE WE THE EXAMPLES

**gomentsuki: **because nom likes shipping

**nomsomeass: **yeah especially when its free

**nomsomeass: **gotta get dat body pillow

**sunshine: **how was lunch for you guys

**gomentsuki: **oh nom was just uhhhhhh

**gomentsuki: **staring at someone

**sunshine: **did some girl finally catch your attention

**nomsomeass: **ksdwegzjsk

**nomsomeass: **fuck

**nomsomeass: **well uhhhhh

**nomsomeass: **its not a girl

**nomsomeass: **im bi

**nomsomeass: **bisex

**nomsomeass: **beesexual

**gomentsuki: **take your time

**nomsomeass: **boys

**nomsomeass: **girls

**sunshine: **brb i'm changing lunch periods

**gomentsuki: **no you're staying with your boyfriend

**sunshine: **man i wish he was my boyfriend

**sunshine: **but anyway going back to nom

**sunshine: **whomst is this crush of yours

**nomsomeass: **idk he just looks like a hot asian

**gomentsuki: **that's literally the student body of sakurami

**nomsomeass: **ur just saying that bc ur pansexual

**gomentsuki: **no bc thats so specific

**sunshine: **was he at lunch

**nomsomeass: **of course he was dumbass

**gomentsuki: **yeah but he saw him for only like

**gomentsuki: **1 second

**gomentsuki: **and then he turns to us and says

**nomsomeass: **fuck

**gomentsuki: **"i thought i only liked girls but that man just made me change my sexuality"

**sunshine: **JSJSJKFKDSF

**sunshine: **WELL SAID

**gomentsuki: **wait

**gomentsuki: **was he the guy you kissed at the party

**nomsomeass: **mayyyybeeee

**nomsomeass: **anyway he was just passing by the cafeteria

**sunshine: **wAIT

**sunshine: **so yOU'RE TELLING ME

**sunshine: **yoU SAW THE GUY YOU KISSED

**sunshine: **AND YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM

**sunshine: **AND YOU SAID IT WAS A TEMPORARY CRUSH AND THAT KISS MEANT NOTHING BECAUSE YOU WERE STRAIGHT

**sunshine: **AND THIS WAS LIKE THE DAY AFTER

**nomsomeass: **hEY IT WAS THE FIRST TIME I SAW HIM IN A WHILE

**nomsomeass: **ITS NOT MY FAULT HE HAS THE MOST KISSABLE LIPS AND I GOT TO KISS HIM IN SPIN THE BOTTLE

**gomentsuki: **wait what

**nomsomeass: **ZXHDFHHADHSF

**nomsomeass: **FUCK

**sunshine: **ooooooh someone has a crushhh

**nomsomeass: **we all do omg

**gomentsuki: **omg you're right i

**nomsomeass: **also when r we going to meet ur friends

**sunshine: **uhhhh when i'm comfortable with them??

**nomsomeass: **bitch i thought u r

**nomsomeass: **omg i want friends

**gomentsuki: **he just wants to see if your friends are hot

**nomsomeass: **damn tsukino exposing me like that

**nomsomeass: **but is it bc of ur sexuality?

**sunshine: **yes

**sunshine: **what if they begin to hate me because of it?

**nomsomeass: **then dont sit at their table

**nomsomeass: **if jinchou is actually a shitty homophobe

**nomsomeass: **get over him

**nomsomeass: **dont let the opinions of others weigh u down

**gomentsuki: **do they show any signs of homophobia?

**sunshine: **not that i know of

**sunshine: **i know that sekai likes bl but she isn't like those obsessive 12 year old fangirls

**Yakkun: **Who the heck is Sekai?

**sunshine: **one of the girls who sit with me at lunch

**gomentsuki: **then they most likely aren't

**sunshine: **should i tell them?

**gomentsuki: **i mean if they ask you to do so

**gomentsuki: **then you should

**gomentsuki: **but only when you're comfortable enough to come out about it

**sunshine: **okay

**nomsomeass: **u know the best way to come out

**nomsomeass: **thru a joke

**sunshine: **isn't that what i did with you guys

**gomentsuki: **i agree with nom

**gomentsuki: **but always make sure to do that whenever you're comfortable

**sunshine: **okay sis

**nomsomeass: **but we should like meet them

**sunshine: **when i'm ready

**nomsomeass: **fine

**gomentsuki: **but we'll still be meeting up

**nomsomeass: **yea just the 4 of us

**nomsomeass: **having fun like freshman year

**sunshine: **yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this didnt take that long !
> 
> maybe until school starts picking up i'll go with weekly updates bc i need to edit a few parts of the story for yall :)


	3. trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hashimotos: nishiki
> 
> hashimotos: did u watch
> 
> hashimotos: vines
> 
> memestealer: youRE DAMN RIGHT I DID
> 
> SnowAsian: ONE OF US
> 
> SnowAsian: ONE OF US
> 
> eunsaveme: oh god.
> 
> hashimotos: im sad vine died tho
> 
> memestealer: it was a dark and dreary day for all of us
> 
> SnowAsian: tragic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw italics is english :)

**Friday, 9:42 P.M.**

**rain iesada **💖💖💕💕

**memestealer: **FKFKFKDSNDND

**riesada: **Why are you texting me even though we're in the same room?

**memestealer: **uhhhhhh idk because im too shy to say it out loud??

**memestealer: **anyway this guy named maki and i are working together for the project

**riesada: **Oh, congratulations.

**riesada: **Where did you learn this, though?

**memestealer: **mrs miyahara emailed me

**riesada: **Oh, when do you guys start practicing together?

**memestealer: **he has to write the song first

**riesada: **Do you have any say in the song?

**memestealer: **i dont think so

**memestealer: **but idc im just excited to sing

**memestealer: **but at the same time im a little scared

**riesada:** Well, good luck on the project :)

**memestealer:** uwu thank you rain

**memestealer:** oh yeah i have something else

**memestealer:** i want friends

**riesada:** I'm literally your friend.

**memestealer:** yeah but i want to talk to people in this college

**memestealer:** not only search up memes and send them to my friends in america

**riesada:** Oh, so what do you want me to do?

**memestealer:** introduce me to your friends

**memestealer:** duh

**riesada:** Oh, I know what to do then.

** lunch hoes **

**riesada: **Is it okay if I add someone to the gc?

**hashimotos: **r they going to sit at our lunch table

**riesada: **No, he has a different lunch period.

**SnowAsian: **who is he tho

**riesada: **My friend from vocal class.

**eunsaveme: **why do you you want to add him, though?

**riesada: **Because he has no friends.

**sunshine: **that is a big mood

**Chouchou: **You could add him if you want to

**riesada: **Okay.

** _riesada _ ** _added _ ** _memestealer _ ** _to the chat_

**hashimotos: **whoever came up with that username is a genius

**eunsaveme: **whoever came up with that username will be the death of me.

**memestealer: **lol hi thats me

**memestealer: **should i just introduce myself or something

**Chouchou: **Well if you want to I guess

**hashimotos: **unless u wanna lurk in the chat lol

**memestealer: **hi im nishiki takebuchi

**memestealer: **im a vocal major

**SnowAsian: **y is ur username called memestealer

**memestealer: **why is your username called snowasian

**SnowAsian: **It was a joke

**SnowAsian: **My name means snow

**SnowAsian: **and my friends said i was pretty as snow white

**SnowAsian: **so i was like

**SnowAsian: **"no im not white"

**SnowAsian: **"im aSIAN"

**eunsaveme: **but you're half?

**SnowAsian: **dude everyone is white in america

**SnowAsian: **us asians and latinos r the minority

**memestealer: **i like these people

**memestealer: **or the snowasian girl for that matter bc shes woke

**hashimotos: **lolll

**memestealer: **anyway its an inside joke with my american friends

**sunshine: **i thought you didn't have any friends

**memestealer: **not in japan

**eunsaveme: **wait, you're not japanese?

**memestealer: **no i am

**memestealer: **i just grew up in america

**SnowAsian: **OMG I GREW UP IN AMERICA TOO

**memestealer: **yEET AMERICA SQUAD

**hashimotos: **hi i speak english

**memestealer: **yEET ENGLISH SQUAD

**sunshine: **oh wow

**hashimotos: **nishiki

**hashimotos: **did u watch

**hashimotos: **vines

**memestealer: **youRE DAMN RIGHT I DID

**SnowAsian: **ONE OF US

**SnowAsian: **ONE OF US

**eunsaveme: **oh god.

**hashimotos: **im sad vine died tho

**memestealer: **it was a dark and dreary day for all of us

**SnowAsian: **tragic

**memestealer: **oh ya im a sophomore

**SnowAsian: **STILL ONE OF US

**sunshine: **you'll like my friends then

** _sunshine _ ** _added _ ** _gomentsuki_ ** _, _ ** _nomsomeass_ ** _, and _ ** _Yakkun _ ** _to the chat_

**memestealer: **whomsteth

**nomsomeass: **sup bitches

**riesada: **I don't know these people.

**gomentsuki: **me neither

**Yakkun: **There are a bunch of numbers I don't recognize.

**Yakkun: **Wait, Jinchou is in this chat?

**Chouchou: **Oh Hino knows you?

**hashimotos: **how do u guys know each other

**Chouchou: **We're roommates

**SnowAsian: **R u all sophomores

**nomsomeass: **yes

**nomsomeass: **we were his original lunch hoes

**eunsaveme: **Can you guys just introduce yourselves?

**nomsomeass: **lol sure bc im the only social one out of them

**gomentsuki: **yeah if asking people if you could take a picture of them for a photography assignment counts as socializing

**memestealer: **r o a s t e d

**nomsomeass: **at least i actually make friends at parties

**nomsomeass: **anyway im hiraku kaname

**nomsomeass: **u gays can call me nom

**memestealer: **bold of you to assume im gay

**nomsomeass: **ur straight?

**memestealer: **bold of you to assume im straight

**eunsaveme:**how long is he going to do that for?

**memestealer: **idk man you ask me

**hashimotos: **i like this nishiki dude

**nomsomeass: **wow no love for me i see how it is

**nomsomeass: **so nishiki if ur not straight or gay then what r u

**memestealer: **a pansexual

**gomentsuki: **omg i'm pan too

**riesada: **Nom, what do you major in?

**nomsomeass: **photography

**SnowAsian: **i read that as pornography

**eunsaveme: **yukie, no.

**eunsaveme: **just, no.

**riesada: **And why do you want us to call you Nom?

**nomsomeass: **that was my nickname in america

**SnowAsian: **Wait ur from america too?

**nomsomeass: **ya i lived there for a while

**hashimotos: **what is with u guys living in america i want british friends

**gomentsuki: **does australia count

**hashimotos: **that will suffice

**Chouchou: **Who wants to go next for introductions

**Yakkun: **But you guys haven't introduced yourselves to us yet?

**eunsaveme: **i'll just start, ugh.

**eunsaveme: **i'm min eunsoo, but just call me eunsoo.

**eunsaveme: **and yes, i'm half-korean.

**hashimotos: **yass eunsoo taking the initiative

**eunsaveme: **be quiet, sekai.

**eunsaveme: **i'm a theater major.

**nomsomeass: **with ur emo personality?

**eunsaveme: **this is why i don't talk to people, bitch.

**nomsomeass: **damn sass

**memestealer:** this girl seems cool

**hashimotos: **yeah, shes fun

**eunsaveme: **i just really like acting, and i'm good at it, so might as well pursue it. 

**Yakkun: **Oh, you speak Korean?

**Cheesekeki: **yes, i grew up in south korea.

**memestealer: **i already introduced myself so you guys just have to scroll up

**nomsomeass: **im too lazy to scroll up

**memestealer:** fine bitch

**memestealer: **i'm nishiki takebuchi

**memestealer: **i'm 19 and a voice major

**SnowAsian: **did u try to imitate and i never fucking learned how to read

**memestealer: **maybe

**Chouchou: **Jinchou Aikawa and I'm a liberal arts major

**riesada: **Hi, I'm Rain Iesada and I'm a songwriting major.

**nomsomeass: **is rain ur real name

**riesada: **It's actually my nickname. My real name is Rei, but Rain sounds more magical and mysterious.

**sunshine: **she is an actual cutie tho

**sunshine: **lol i'm hino hanazawa

**sunshine: **and i'm a digital art major

**gomentsuki: **and i'm like his twin

**gomentsuki: **tsukino kirishima

**gomentsuki: **also a digital art major

**nomsomeass: **but its funny bc theyre literal opposites

**eunsaveme: **someone who is the opposite of hino? 

**Yakkun:** Hino is like the sun, vibrant and energetic.

**Yakkun: **Tsukino is like the moon, since she is mysterious yet alluring.

**memestealer: **isnt that like

**memestealer: **everyone at sakurami

**SnowAsian: **Sakurami

**SnowAsian: **The home of introverts

**riesada: **Except Yukie.

**riesada: **She literally made 20 new friends in the first day of composition class.

**SnowAsian: **nah they were all just free instagram followers

**SnowAsian: **since they think im so pretty bc im half i just wave to them in class

**hashimotos: **wow yukie getting clout

**SnowAsian: **i just realized i havent introduced myself yet

**SnowAsian: **im**** yukie mariano and im a music composition major

**Chouchou: **Who hasn't introduced themselves yet

**Yakkun: **That would be me.

**Yakkun: **I'm Yakui Yang, and I'm a dance major.

**hashimotos: **ooh i dont see much dance majors around

**memestealer: **i thought you were an introvert

**hashimotos: **not for my job

**hashimotos: **i just started working in the cafe near the university

**Yakkun: **Coffee in Orbit?

**Yakkun: **I go there for my 1AM coffee run.

**hashimotos: **ya

**hashimotos: **i dont work that late tho except when some employees arent around

**Yakkun: **Also I would like to be referred to using "them/they" pronouns, if that is okay with you guys.

**SnowAsian: **Omg that is completely okay

**memestealer: **gotta get that lgbt representation

**Chouchou: **Besides Nishiki, Tsukino, and Yakui

**Chouchou: **Is anyone else a member of the LGBT community

**Chouchou: **If any of you feel uncomfortable I could go first

**Chouchou: **I'm demisexual

**Yakkun: **Ooh, that's cool.

**hashimotos: **arent u guys roommates

**hashimotos: **how do u not know that about each other

**Yakkun: **We don't see each other often.

**sunshine: **well

**sunshine: **i'm gay

**hashimotos: **ur gay???

**hashimotos: **omg ive always wanted a gay friend

**nomsomeass: **u dont

**nomsomeass: **trust me its like really chaotic

**gomentsuki: **hino is a perfect example of a disaster gay

**eunsaveme: **we've noticed.

**eunsaveme: **just not the gay part.

**sunshine: **wow i have such great friends

**SnowAsian: **even better

**sunshine: **so you guys are okay with me being gay?

**riesada: **Yeah.

**riesada: **We're all LGBT-friendly people.

**SnowAsian: **Who isnt

**eunsaveme: **homophobes.

**memestealer: **valid answer

**SnowAsian: **So im bisexual

**Yakkun: **Ooh, cool.

**SnowAsian: **Anyone else a bisexual

**gomentsuki: **nom is a bi

**gomentsuki: **in denial

**hashimotos: **interesting

**nomsomeass: **tsukino stop exposing me

**gomentsuki: **no

**Yakkun: **ZDJSJFSFJSHFSDJ NO

**eunsaveme: **what's the problem with you and bisexuality?

**sunshine: **because he kissed a boy at a party

**sunshine: **and this was when he said he was straight

**memestealer: **why did he kiss the dude lol

**nomsomeass: **okay to be fair it was spin the bottle

**nomsomeass: **and i had no control over the bottle pointing to mystery dude with the pretty lips

**Yakkun: **JSFJSJFJSD MYSTERY DUDE WITH THE PRETTY LIPS

**nomsomeass: **and i dont know about u guys but i dont back down when it comes to party games so i kissed him

**gomentsuki: **it was short but sweet

**Yakkun: **Interesting thing was that none of them wiped their lips or did anything.

**hashimotos: **so is he like ur crush

**nomsomeass: **uhhhhhhh

**SnowAsian: **am i the only one who is more curious about the parties than the romances

**Yakkun: **Parties are really fun if you're an extrovert or you're just looking to unwind.

**gomentsuki: **i usually come for the free food

**memestealer: **mood

**nomsomeass: **u guys should come with us to one

**sunshine: **jinchou do you go to parties

**Momchou: **Oh not really

**Momchou: **I usually stay in my dorm watering my plants

**sunshine: **you should come with us sometime

**sunshine: **let loose a little and have some fun

**Momchou: **I probably will because I'll get to spend time with you guys

**Cheesekeki: **How are we going to get invited to a party, though?

**nomsomeass: **dont worry an invite usually comes around

**SnowAsian: **Lets meet up at a party then

**Cheesekeki: **That is, if we get invited.

** New Chat **

** _memestealer _ ** _added _ ** _gomentsuki_ ** _, _ ** _hashimotos_ ** _, _ ** _nomsomeass_ ** _, and _ ** _SnowAsian _ ** _to the chat_

** _memestealer _ ** _named the group _ ** _ yeet english squad _ **

**SnowAsian: ** _wow_

**memestealer: ** _we can speak english here kids_

**gomentsuki: ** _yay_

**SnowAsian: ** _so where r yall from_

**hashimotos: ** _yall_

**nomsomeass: ** _yall_

**gomentsuki: ** _y'all_

**memestealer: ** _yall_

**SnowAsian: ** _ok fr_

**SnowAsian: ** _wtf is so bad about yall_

**memestealer: ** _well its not bad bad_

**memestealer: ** _its just weird_

**nomsomeass: ** _anyway im from japan_

**SnowAsian: ** _no like i meant where did u guys learn english_

**hashimotos: ** _oh_

**hashimotos: ** _i used to study abroad in britain during the summer months_

**gomentsuki: ** _oh uk_

**SnowAsian: ** _o_ _mg_

**SnowAsian:** _do u have the accent_

**hashimotos: ** _i think so?_

**SnowAsian: ** _now i wanna hear u speak english_

**nomsomeass: ** _anyway i used to live in the us from my last year of elementary school to my second year of middle school_

**gomentsuki: ** _i'm from australia_

**gomentsuki: ** _i was born there and lived as an aussie for fourteen years until i moved to japan_

**memestealer:** _oh i was born in the us then moved here in middle school_

**SnowAsian: ** _w_ _here did u come from_

**memestealer: ** _california_

**nomsomeass: ** _ooh i came from ny_

**SnowAsian: ** _anyway im from texas_

**hashimotos: ** _isnt texas the yall area_

**nomsomeass: ** _yes_

**SnowAsian: ** _wow stereotypes_

**SnowAsian: ** _not everyone from texas says yall_

**memestealer: ** _uh you do_

**hashimotos: ** _ok guys i just have to say_

**hashimotos: ** _jinchou and hino r rlly cute_

**gomentsuki: ** _you have a crush on them?_

**hashimotos: ** _ew no_

**hashimotos: ** _im not one for polyamory_

**hashimotos: ** _i meant that theyre cute together_

**nomsomeass: ** _omg hino might kill me for saying this but_

**nomsomeass: ** _u know what hino isnt in this gc so ill just expose him_

**nomsomeass: ** _hino has this hugeass crush on jinchou omg_

**gomentsuki: ** _yes like even before they met jinchou caught hino's eye_

**gomentsuki: ** _they have art history together and hino focuses his attention on jinchou instead of the teacher most of the time_

**gomentsuki: ** _the only reason he is passing is bc i send him the notes needed_

**nomsomeass: ** _but plz dont tell him we exposed his secret to u guys_

**nomsomeass: ** _or else he will beat our asses and no one wants that_

**SnowAsian:** _actually it would be fun to watch ur asses get beat_

**nomsomeass: ** _we met like an hour ago and ur already wishing me death wow_

**hashimotos: ** _now i have proof that hinchou is valid_

**memestealer: ** _maam i need to be enlightened_

**memestealer: ** _what is hinchou_

**hashimotos: ** _jinchou and hinos ship name_

**gomentsuki: ** _damn the dedication for your ships_

**gomentsuki: ** _i like that in a fellow fangirl_

**hashimotos: ** _thanks_

**nomsomeass: ** _so like_

**nomsomeass: ** _what are we gonna do about this info_

**hashimotos: ** _uhhhhh get them together?_

**hashimotos: ** _duh_

**memestealer: ** _rn im not sure about that_

**memestealer: ** _jinchou is demisexual_

**memestealer: ** _so it will take some time_

**SnowAsian: ** _maybe we can give them little pushes _

**SnowAsian:** _idk get them to be pretty close friends or at least form a close bond with each other_

**nomsomeass: ** _thats actually a pretty good idea_

**gomentsuki: ** _friends to lovers_

**gomentsuki: ** _i like that trope_

**memestealer: ** _so were all in this_

**hashimotos: ** _all in favor say aye_

**SnowAsian: ** _aye_

**gomentsuki: ** _aye_

**nomsomeass: ** _aye_

**memestealer: ** _aye i guess_

**memestealer: ** _seeing people get together is fun tho_

** _hashimotos _ ** _changed the group name to _ ** _ operation hinchou _ **

**gomentsuki: ** _and i think i know how to do it_

**hashimotos: ** _okay_

**hashimotos: ** _so nom_

**hashimotos: ** _about that guy u kissed_

**nomsomeass: ** _nO_

**Author's Note:**

> yes i have transferred this to ao3 !
> 
> i wasn't really happy with some of the things i had in the original,,, so i changed it a bit :)


End file.
